


Getting Out Alive

by piercethenightvale



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, F/M, Kidnapping, Leviathan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercethenightvale/pseuds/piercethenightvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy, Daniel, and Jack wake up handcuffed to each other with no idea where they are or how they got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel couldn’t remember what day it was. Last time he had been awake… he could barely remember. Everything from the last night was cloudy. He remembered asking Peggy out for a drink, and her rejecting him the nicest way, something only she could do. He remembered his heart breaking a little.  
He had probably just gone to the bar alone and drunken his sorrows. But he’d never blacked out before. Even on his worst nights of binge drinking after the war, Daniel had remembered every bitter second of those dark nights. But this was different. His head hurt so bad he couldn’t even keep his eyes open. Every movement sent a stab of pain through his spine, and while he didn’t feel much pain in his leg, it was cramping badly, like he had been stuck in the same position all night.  
Daniel groaned as he finally forced his eyes open. It felt like someone was driving a knife into his head, but he’d never figure out what the hell was going on if he couldn’t even see. He spent a few moments just readjusting to the bright light of the room he was now in.  
It was small and bare. There was no furniture other than the chair he was in. He stretched out his legs in an attempt to relive some of the discomfort, but was only met with resistance as he noticed they were handcuffed to the chair. His hands were also handcuffed. What the hell happened that I didn’t even realize I was tied up? He wondered. This was different than a random drunken night. This was bad.  
“Morning, sunshine,” a gruff voice said from behind him. Daniel managed to turn his head enough to see Agent Thompson, who also appeared to be tied to the chair,  
“Of all the people I could have woken up handcuffed too,” Daniel muttered under his breath.  
“I’m not exactly happy about it either,” Jack snapped, “And I’m especially not happy about her.”  
Daniel noticed Thompson’s glance backward and turned his head the opposite way. He should have known it would be her. Of course he would wake up with the one person he really didn’t want to see right now. But then again, what would a life-threatening situation would it be without Peggy?  
“Is she…” Daniel asked slowly.  
“She’s alive,” Jack replied, “And she’s the reason we’re in this mess.”  
“You remember what happened?”  
“You don’t?” Jack asked incredulously.  
Daniel hesitated before shaking his head, “I was at my desk last night and the next thing I know, I’m here.”  
“Maybe he hit you harder than I thought,” Jack mumbled.  
“Will you please just tell me what the hell’s going on?” Daniel said.  
“Well…”

It had been hours since Daniel had told Peggy he was going out for a drink. But he still remained at his desk, long after everyone but Thompson had gone. After everything that had happened, he didn’t really feel like drinking alone, and since Peggy had turned him down, there was nothing better to do then sort through all the paperwork. If there was one thing he could rely on, it was that there was always piles of paper waiting to be filed. If he had nothing else to do, Daniel would get a fraction of it done.  
So he spent a few mind numbing hours just reading and sorting until his vision became blurry. He glanced at his clock, it was almost midnight and would probably be impossible to find a cab at this hour. He leaned back and resigned himself to the fact that he would be spending the night here.  
It wasn’t so bad really. When your leg hurt all the time, it didn’t really make a difference that everything else would hurt as well. He shut his eyes for what he thought was a moment, until a loud noise woke him from his accidental nap.  
“What the hell?” A muffled voice came from outside the office door. Daniel quickly readjusted his crutch and limped to where the commotion was coming from.  
He opened the door quickly only to see Jack and Peggy in an intense argument.  
“I wasn’t breaking in, idiot,” she said, “I’m trying to hide.”  
“From what?” he replied.  
“From the angry Russians chasing me,” she snapped.  
“Okay, sure,” Jack said, “And that’s why you came here. Because where you work is the last place they would look.”  
“I didn’t think anyone would be here, and I don’t exactly work here anymore, Agent Thompson.”  
Daniel looked on as the pair continued their bickering.  
“I don’t have time for this,” she said before turning back to the hallway.  
“We’re not done with this discussion, Carter,” Jack said as he grabbed her wrist. Big mistake, Daniel thought as Peggy looked at him with nothing but pure rage in her eyes.  
“Have you forgotten how good I am at disarming?” she hissed, “Or do you need another demonstration.”  
Jack seemed to get the message and released her hand. She gave one last look back at Jack before walking back down the hallway.  
“Wait, Peggy,” Daniel said before he could stop himself. She looked back at him, softening her gaze slightly from annoyed glared she’d given Thompson.  
“I thought you were going for a drink,” she said once Daniel reached her.  
“Something else came up,” he shrugged.  
“As much as I love out conversations, Daniel,” she said quietly, “I really am being followed.”  
“I believe you,” he replied quickly.  
“You do?”  
“Yeah, Pegs, I do,” he admitted.  
“Then… if I don’t come into work tomorrow…” she didn’t finish the sentence. She didn’t need to.  
“Let me come with you,” he said suddenly.  
“No,” she replied immediately  
Daniel couldn’t help but feel the dent on his ego. First the drink, and now this. It was just a night of rejection.  
“I know it might be hard to believe” He continued, “but I am a pretty good fighter.”  
“I don’t doubt your abilities, Daniel,” she said, “But whatever this is, it’s my mess. I won’t have those I care about put in danger because of me.”  
Daniel tried not to be distracted by the fact that Peggy had said she cared about him. He wished the slight blush climbing up his cheeks would fade. Daniel was about to say something when Peggy suddenly stiffened.  
“What?”  
“Shhh,” she hissed, “Did you not hear that?”  
“Hear what?” Jack asked from the other side of the hallway.  
“Shhhh,” she said again, more forcefully, “I can hear them a few floors below us.”  
As much as Daniel strained, he couldn’t hear anything, “Are you sure?”  
“Three people, all men, most likely carrying weapons,” she said with certainty.  
“What do we do?” Daniel asked.  
“You aren’t going to do anything,” she replied, “I am going to lead them away from here so you will be alive to come and find me later in case this goes south.”  
“Like hell we are,” Jack scoffed.  
“I am more than capable of taking care of myself, Agent Thompson.”  
“Against three people? That will be hard, even for you.”  
Peggy couldn’t come up with a retort for that, instead she turned on her heal before anyone could stop her.  
“That woman…” Daniel heard Jack mutter, “Are you just going to stand there? Let’s go.” The moment they entered the elevator was the moment Daniel heard the gunshot a few floors below them.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was interrupted by a soft groan behind him, “Peggy?” Daniel asked immediately.  
Peggy’s head felt like it had been split in two. She could feel dried blood on her face from where she had been hit in the face. She hoped her nose hadn’t been broken, it would be a pain to reset after being in that condition for hours. It only took a single shake of her wrist to confirm Peggy’s suspicions that she had been handcuffed.  
“You alright, Carter?” Jack asked. His tone was rough, but Peggy had become accustomed to hearing the genuine concern underneath.  
“Other than being handcuffed to a chair in an unknown location?” she asked, “I think my nose might be broken.”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised, you took one hell of a kick.”  
“Is there a reason everyone remembers last night except me?” Daniel asked.  
“I’d assume it was the gun to the back of the head,” Peggy replied.  
“That would explain the headache,” he deadpanned. At least there was a reason for the short term memory lost. The last thing he needed was another way for him to be inferior.  
“So I assume Thompson informed you of everything?” Peggy asked.  
“Until we were interrupted,” Jack replied.  
“Forgive me,” Peggy deadpanned.  
Daniel was certain that they would be tortured at some point, but right now he couldn’t think of anything worse than listening to their bickering for however many days they would be here.  
“Where was I?” Jack said.  
“You heard the gunshot,” Daniel said.  
“Right, there was a gunshot downstairs…”

“If she went and got herself shot,” Jack muttered as the elevator made its descent three floors down. Daniel and Jack both drew their guns, “We aim to kill,” was all Jack said before taking a cursory look around the hallway.  
On Jack’s signal, the pair slowly walked out of the elevator. They walked the length of the hallway, but they couldn’t hear anything, not even the familiar sound of Peggy’s heals on the linoleum.  
“She isn’t here,” Daniel commented as he re-holstered his gun. It was clear that there was no real danger, to them or to Peggy. Which begged the question, why had Peggy lied to them?  
“Carter!” Jack yelled, “Where are you!”  
“She’s gone, Jack,” Daniel said, “Accept it, she played us again.”  
“Then who shot the gun?” Jack asked, “Carter isn’t one for melodrama. She would have just left.”  
Daniel couldn’t think of a retort for that. He took his gun back out and followed Jack’s lead. Of course, it became clear that Jack had no idea what he was doing either. After everything that had happened with Leviathan, both Daniel and Jack wanted to trust her. She had proven herself to be a competent agent, and good friend. But it was becoming hard to trust someone who hid everything from you.  
“Maybe she is gone,” Jack said as they walked down the next staircase. He was just about to suggest they turn back when they heard her voice on the floor above them.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” she hissed as she ran down the flight of stairs to meet them.  
“Saving your ass,” Jack replied.  
“Does it look like I need saving?”  
“A bit, yeah,” Jack said.  
Peggy sighed before turning to Daniel, “Leave.” She said.  
“Peggy…”  
“No, I need you to be the rational one,” she said, “I have no doubt that whoever is here works for Leviathan. If they have no use for you, they will kill you.”  
“Why are you so certain we’ll get killed and you won’t” Jack asked.  
“You think that I consider myself a better agent than you?” she asked disbelievingly, “If I survive this, it is because they want me to, Thompson. I am under no delusion that I can beat whatever Black Widow they sent after me.”  
“So you want us to stand down while you get yourself killed?” Daniel said.  
“Now you’re understanding me,” Peggy said humorlessly. She turned to Jack, “You remember what I said to Dugan when he tried to stay with me in Russia?”  
“This is a bit different-”  
“Do you remember?”  
“He said that Captain America would tell him to do as Peggy says,” he mumbled.  
“I think now would be a good time for you take that message to heart.”  
There were many times when Jack or Peggy mentioned Russia, and Daniel had resigned himself to the fact that he would never know what happened. But the more they talked about it, the more confused he got. Daniel always figured that Peggy had saved his life at least once since he was more respectful towards her when they got back. But he never thought that Peggy had nearly sacrificed herself for the mission. It was so like her to give herself up in place of someone else.   
Before Jack could say anything else to convince her, she suddenly shoved Jack down the remaining few stairs. Without warning, Daniel was pushed back against the hand rail of the staircase. It took a few moments for Daniel to regain his bearing and for him to notice the series of bullets that were now embedded in the wall just where they had been standing.  
Daniel turned to see four people, not the three Peggy had counted, standing over them.  
“I lied,” Peggy said as Jack stood back up, “The fourth one was so quiet, I didn’t realize she was there.”  
Jack looked embarrassed and angry that Peggy had saved him again and pointed his gun at one of the men.  
“Surrender now and we won’t kill you.”  
Daniel almost laughed at how weak his bluff was. It was four against three, and Daniel would even be counted as half.  
Their assailants obviously thought that was funny too, since one of the said something in Russian before giving a hearty laugh.  
“I suppose I have no choice but to let you fight with me” Peggy said as she walked up a few steps so she was in front of Jack and Daniel.  
“I have to warn you,” Peggy said with confidence, “That we are the best agents the SSR has to offer. We took down another Black Widow and your psychiatrist without much trouble.”  
The woman looked at Peggy with a sickening smile, “Dasha had not completed her training” she said with a thick accent, “Now you will deal with a real assassin.”  
Without any further warning, she launched herself at Peggy, who seemed to be ready and easily jumped back down the staircase until they were fighting on even ground. Daniel and Jack gave each other a glance before the other men began firing at them again.  
For now, they had to trust that Peggy was holding her own while they became engaged in their own battles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I have been publishing on fanfiction.net and I thought I should post it here as well.


End file.
